Annoyed Eddie, French homework and lots of jokes
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: What will happen when Eddie, sees Patricia laughing at another guys jokes, and gets very very jealous. PEDDIE! ADOPTED FROM xXAQUAMANGOxX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello internet readers I got this story from xXAquaMangoxX. This is her idea and this is he chapter. So here is the chapter she wrote then I will do my thingy.**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I walked to French on Monday and all I could think about was Yacker, MY Yacker. We always hung out together, and we always had fun, I knew she never let her guard down for anyone so when I saw her talking to another guy and laughing at his jokes, you can understand why I suddenly felt **very, very **jealous.

Patricia's POV

I walked to school with Joy today, as Eddie was **still** asleep. And as I made my way to French, I remembered that I had left my French homework at home. I started to panic as the bell rang. As soon as I could I rushed into the classroom, and luckily enough for me, the teacher wasn't there yet! I looked around for the nearest person, it was a boy in my French class that I hadn't seen before, he has brown hair, much like Fabian's, so I felt kind of uncomfortable, because I didn't even know his name, but I had been in enough detentions because of Eddie.

I casually walked over to him and coughed, hoping for him to look up, much to my surprise, he did.

"Hi..." I said trying to sound positive. "Umm… Sorry, you probably don't know me"

"Your Patricia right?" He replied, "Eddie's girlfriend."

"Yeh, are you friends with Eddie?" I asked, hoping he was.

"Nahh, it's just kinda everyone knows about you two, I hear him talk about you quite a bit, my names Tom by the way."

I nervously blushed, did he really talk about me, I thought.

"Yeh well..." I exclaimed trying not to look nervous, "I was wondering if I could copy your homework caus I kinda left mine in my room?"

He looked at me for a moment then replied.

"Yeah sure!" He said, whilst rummaging through his bag.

Tom's POV

Once I gave Patricia my homework to copy, we sat down and I tried to make conversation, but it failed miserably. I tried to tell her jokes but I was no good, although she laughed at my effort. We were having a great time, and all those people who told me not to annoy her because she would get mad, were very wrong.

I was happy talking to her until I saw Eddie walking into the room, looking quite annoyed. We stared at each other a minute until I looked away. I could tell that what was about to happen next, wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I hope xXAquaMangoxX likes this and other people to. So I hope u like my chapter.**

* * *

Eddie pov

I pulled up a chair and sat next to Patricia. On the other side of that **guy**. Who is he anyway? I think his name is Tom. When did he get the permission to make Yacker let her guard down? Are they ex's or like each other? Someone tell me whats going on! "Hey Yacker" I said. "Hey Eddie" she said. I kissed her making sure **Tom** sees. She pulled away a little earlier than I like. Does she not like me? What has Tom done to her? She went back to copying down whatever she was doing. Tom wouldn't meet my stare. "Who are you?" I asked playing it dumb. Patricia shot me a glare that said "really?" "Tom." the guy said. "Ok, **Tom** what were you and Patricia talking about?" I asked. Patricia shot me another glare. What am I doing wrong?

Patricia pov

Slimeball is such a moron. I would never cheat on him. EVER! But it's kinda nice that he cares. It's also nice he would wanna fight for me.I thought he would be like "you can fight for yourself." or "I thought you were stronger." EIther way I like the protection. But I can't let him know that. No way. He would get even more protective if he knew I was ok with it. I always catch his oh-so-secret-hints. There pretty obvious. I think he thinks I'm like a moron or something. It's kinda hard to tell what goes on in his mind. He would also tease me for life. Like "Little Patricia wants my protection." Unless someone wants a murder I will never spill. So I am just acting annoyed. I gave him a glare that said "really?" "What?" he asked. I looked down secretly smiling. I heard him groan. I laughed a little making sure my hair covered up my face. He is so easy to trick. It's kinda fun to confuse him.

Tom pov

Eddie is gonna kill me. I swear I'm gonna be found at the bottom of a ditch with bullets in me. I'm suprised I'm not dead yet. He is shooting daggers at me. "So **Tom** why are you sitting next to Patricia?" he asked holding Patricia's hand. Patricia head was down and her hair fell in front of her face. "Just because" I said. He scoffed. "Well I sit next to Patricia always so maybe you should leave" Eddie said. "He can stay" Patricia said looking up then handing me my homework back. "What?" Eddie asked. "Ms. Valentine is making us work in groups today. **Remember**?" she said closing her pen cap. This will get intresting.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm super sorry! I wrote this chapter twice and accidently deleted them both and so I couldn't remember how this started and I have shitty block and I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! So pls pls pls forgive me! I really really need suggestions!  
**

* * *

**Eddie POV**

Stupid Tom talking to my Patricia. Now I have to work with him. Grr. Ms. Valentine is making us copy shit from the board. I grasped Patricia's free hand. She smiled. I looked at Tom.

"Mine." I mouthed.

"I never wanted her." He mouthed back.

"Are you trying to say she's not good enough for you?" I mouthed.

"No, no, no. She's just-" He started to mouth.

"What are you two doing?" Patricia hissed not looking at us.

"Nothing. Right _Tom._" I said.

"Right." He agreed.

"Eddie, Patricia and Tom if you insist on talking in my class then you will just have to be silent at lunchtime." Ms. Valentine said. Ugh. More time with _him_? This can't get any worse.

**Patricia POV**

I'm mad at Eddie right now. Does he really not trust me? When have I ever done anything to seem like I wanted to cheat on him? I would have done it by now if I really wanted to. And I wouldn't have gotten caught. I'm way too smart for him. I glared at him. He gave me his "innocent" look. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm mad." I said.

"Don't be. Please Trixie." He said into my neck. His warm breath tickled my neck. He kissed it. I kept my arms firmly crossed. The class bell ringed. I grabbed my tote and stomped out. I was half way down the hallway when hands grabbed my wrist.

"Let go slimeball." I said.

"Ok then." Not Eddie said. I turned. Tom.

"Oh hey. Thanks for letting me copy your homework. And I'm so sorry about Eddie. He's really protective and stupid. But I still love him." I said.

"I see why he'd be jealous and defensive." He laughed. Was he flirting? He saw my face. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you are really fun to hang out with and pretty." He said.

"Well thanks." I said.

"Ahem." A voice spoke up.

Slimeball.


	4. Flawless

**I'm back. I got stuck on this story but I got an idea like just now. And tell me if you want to see Tom and Eddie fight. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Eddie**

Anger shot through my eyes basically. They were flirting in the middle of the hallway! I cleared my throat and they looked.

"Eddie it isn't what it looks like." Patricia promised. I ignored her and grabbed the collar of Toms shirt.

"Stay awake from Patricia or else." I threatened. Patricia let out a groan of frustration.

"We were just talking!" She snapped.

"I don't like him so close." I said setting him down. She grunted and stomped away in her combat boots. They clicked each step she took. I turned to Tom.

"If your gonna beat me up stay away from the face." He said.

"Do you like Patricia?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Are you saying you're too good for her?" I asked.

"No. She's fine." He said.

"Fine? That's what people say about ugly girls." I said.

"She's good then." He said. I raised my eyebrows. "She's flawless!" He said.

"You called her flawless! You have a thing for her!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and gestured to the bathroom. We went in.

"Listen I think Patricia is a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have her." He started.

"You love her!" I yelled.

"But she's yours." He continued.

"Damn straight." I said.

"There is absolutely nothing happening between us." He said.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I said before leaving the restroom.

**Tom**

Maybe I do find Patricia a little attractive. Well very attractive. She is flawless but I wouldn't want to do that to anybody. I mean we barely talked and Eddie freaked. A hand rested on my shoulder. I turned and sat Patricia.

"Hey Patty." I said.

"Patty?" She laughed.

"No one calls you that?" I asked.

"Nope." She said.

"I guess it's a special nickname then." I said. She laughed.

"I guess it is. So what did the idiot say?" She asked.

"Eddie?" I questioned. She nodded. "We just had a talk. Nothing to worry about." I said.

"He didn't threaten to kill you, did he?" She said.

"I don't think he's that crazy." I said.

"You'd be surprised." She said before walking away. She really is pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi my chickadees or if ur a boy then chicken or maybe chikadette. Can I call a boy a chickadee? Chicklets, chickens, chickadees? So whatever you want to be called hows it going! I feel like talking. Like you could always pm me or me at geekprincess. Habe you guys ever wondered what I looked like? I would like to know what you imagine me looking like because no one on fanfic knows but one girl and she like quit. Anyway I'm rambling so if you read then you get a virtual hug or cupcake because your awesome and yea read._

* * *

_Patricia_

I have lunch detention. All Tom and Eddie's fault. Talking in class. I sat in the back of class. Eddie sat on one side and Tom on the other. I tapped my pen on the table. Eddie looked bored to death. Tom was drawing in a notebook.

Ya know in one of those musicals the kids would be making a song or something. That'd be weird if we did that. Like the house put a curse on us making everyone sing. I hate singing probably because I suck.

My phone light up on the table. Eddie.

"Yacker. I'm bored." He said. I rolled my eyes and hid my phone in my sleeve. I texted him it was his fault and not to get me in more trouble. I dropped my phone in my bag. The teacher watching us stared at his laptop. Other kids were in the room. "Bad kids" I guess you could call them.

"Quiet." The teacher said. Who was he talking to? No one was talking! This sucks.

_Tom_

This is awful. Eddie keeps glaring at me and Patricia looks annoyed. She's been looking annoyed a lot today. She does look cute, being pouty. Like a little kid. The bell rang and we were aloud to leave. I grabbed my bag and walked down the hallways.

"Tom." I heard a voice say. Patricia. No. We can't talk anymore. Eddie keeps showing up everytime we do talk and catches me at the wrong moment and makes me fuck with my head. I turned around and stopped. At least she was with Eddie this time. He wouldn't be too suspicious.

"Hi." Eddie said. He actually talked?

"Hey." I said uneasily.

"Eddie has something to say to you." Patricia said giving Eddie a look.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." He muttered.

"It's fine." I said.

"Say Tom lets be friends." Patricia said.

"Lets be mutual friends." Eddie said.

"Close enough." Patricia said. She kissed his cheek then kissed my cheek. Eddie grew red. Patricia is really killing me here.


End file.
